I'm Moving On
by Kuruma
Summary: **SPOILERS** Just a little fic about the last scene with Auron, and slightly beyond. The guy's been through so much, he deserves a happy ending.


Argh. I suck at writing. But yanno, I'm not gonna get good at it unless I practice! Mreef. I heard this song on the radio in the car yesterday and it would not leave me alone until I messed around with it. Its country, and I hated the song when I first heard it, but in case anyone wants to know what it sounds like, it's **_I'm Movin' On_ by Rascal Flatts**.

Spoilers for FFX. I'm an Auron fanatic. ^^  
And thus I present to you one of the easiest ways to write a ficlet: a song-fic!

--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~-- 

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finaly content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself_

The last of the burning flames that had covered the hellish rendition of a symbol they all knew so well slowly died away as it crumbled. Finally, it was finished. The terror that hunted the innocents of Spira was gone forever. It was the beginning of the Eternal Calm.  
As the lights of 'Zanarkand' began to flicker and fade around the group of Guardians and their summoner, a sense of peace descended. It would be a long time healing still... But they had done it. They had faced their sorrow and triumphed over it, no matter what the odds had been. And so, in the very back of their ranks, a single rust-colored eye slowly slid closed as the weight of guilt and responsibility finally eased.  
It was finished. 

_I've been burdened with blame  
Trapped in the past for too long  
I'm moving on_

It had taken a horribly long time to keep the promises he had made to the two people he held closer than any other being on Spira... Part of him wished he could have succeeded those ten years ago when he drew his sword against the Lady Yunalesca. Yet, while he had never been able to let himself forget or move on, this time was necessary. He was not the one that was to defeat Sin. The Fayth had chosed Jecht and his son to be their champions.  
A vague smile remained hidden behind the tall, grey collar as the old Guardian mused over the irony while the younger ones of the group shared a few precious moments of victory with each other. Only the tall form of the Ronso stood near the warrior-monk, though it was finally the urging voice of their Black Mage that urged Braska's daughter to perform the Sending to end it all.  
It was time. 

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but its time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home, would end up where I don't belong  
I'm moving on_

Her staff moved with the familiar rhythm and motion of that ancient ritual to guide the souls of the dead to the Farplane. And for a few precious moments that single, russet eye watched those movements, silently marveling how much the strong young woman reminded him of her father.  
So caught up in his own thoughts, it took the soft gasp of the Summoner and her faltering in the steady motions of the Sending to pull her Guardian from his memories. He knew immediately why she stopped. The pyreflies flickering around him were easy enough to take note of, along with the startled looks from his.... friends? Had they all grown so close in this time? Hn.  
"Don't stop." His deep voice rumbled his encouragement to the young woman who now looked at him like she was losing her best friend. In a way, he mused, she was. Despite his efforts, the others, especially their Summoner, had grown close to him. It wasn't what he had wished, but... Well, it was too late now, wasn't it.  
It was over. 

_I'm moving on  
At last I can see  
Life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know   
There's no guarantee, but i'm not alone_

"But..." They were all looking at him now, some in shock, some in sorrow, some in acceptance. Though the halfhearted protest came from the young Summoner. So much like her father, wishing only the best for those around her... Braska would have been proud to see her now.  
"It's alright." This said, the eldest of the Guardians began making his way out of the group, looking at each of the others in turn. At the silent Ronso, he stops for a moment, looking up at the towering feline that had kept his secret for so long and honored his request to care for his own Summoner's daughter. A look of appreciation crossed between the pair, as the warrior-monk lifted his gloved fist to strike the back of it firmly against the strong chest of the Ronso. He owed this one so much...  
Finally, his one-eyed gaze settled on Jecht's son. Like their Summoner, this boy surely had made Jecht proud. It had been a long, hard road, but the boy had stuck with it to the very end. Only the resigned lidding of the scarred Guardian's eye allowed him to turn and look around at the dreamscape surrounding the platform they stood on. "It's been... long enough." 

_There comes a time in everyone's life  
Where all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone_

Long enough... Too long. It had been ten years of anguish, self-hatred, and secrets. Ten years of hiding behind the high collar and tinted sunglasses, using them to mask his weakness and guard his still bleeding heart and soul. For those ten years, he hadn't lived. He had merely existed, animated only by the promises he made to the ones who had willingly sacrificed themselves for the sake of Spira.  
Now those weights were fading quickly as his soul cried for freedom from this shell of the man he used to be. No more suffering, no more waiting, no more struggling to fight the Siren call of the Farplane and the desire to be reunited with his own Summoner. He could relax now. His friends were waiting for him. 

_I sold what I could  
And packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town_

Stepping away from the rest of them, he moved to the very place where Jecht had faded into nothing not too long ago. The massive blade of his sword hefted to his shoulder, the scarlet-clad warrior turns to his fellows as the pyreflies begin to swarm around him in earnest as the young woman begins her Sending once more. "This is your world now."  
With his final words, he felt the weight of his physical body vanish as the pyreflies were finally freed, swirling upward in a flurry of joy that didn't quite settle in the man's heart. It was almost time to relax... Almost... But not until he was reunited with the two men he lost so long ago. Would he? Doubt and fear still clung firmly to that battered heart of his as vision returned to him. The Farplane... 

_I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't   
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm moving on_

For several minutes, he just stood in silence, looking around at the beauty surrounding him. An anxious gaze searched the brightly colored, flowering trees for something, anything familiar. Worry gnawed at his stomach yet and threatened to twist it into irreversable knots. A low, grating chuckle behind him earned the reaction of a warrior as he jerked around, reaching for his sword only to stop in mid-reach. That single, rust-colored eye widened at a sight he had been hoping for, and yet his mind refused to accept just yet.  
The dark, rugged form of his best friend was standing there, arms folded, powerful shoulders shaking slightly with silent laughter. Beside him, the pale form of his lord, silver-blue hair flowing free in the faint breeze, gentle blue gaze reflecting the mild amusement that the taller blitzer displayed verbally. "What took you so long? Y'kept us waiting, an' I ain't exactly the most patient person on the Farplane y'know."  
The familiar, growling rumble of a voice could be no other's. Abruptly, the man found his legs could no longer support him, sinking to his knees as the pale Summoner stepped forward to kneel with him, followed closely by his bare-chested Guardian. His gloved hand tightly gripping the snow white sleeve of the Summoner, the hard outter shell finally broke, tears clouding his remaining eye and rolling down his weathered cheek as he realized this was real. They were here... 

_I'm moving on  
I'm moving on _

"Jecht... Lord Braska..." Voice choked, he couldn't say any more, trembling as his lord pulled him into the comfort of his arms, and feeling the embrace of his fellow Guardian joining shortly after. It was over. It was finally over. The last of those burdens finally fell away as the man cried soul-cleansing tears to be absorbed by the soft robes on his Summoner's shoulder. Distantly, he was aware of a grumbled, "I'm surrounded by crybabies..." that was suspiciously thick with its own share of tears. The chiding was answered by the gentle laughter of the other.  
Together, the three held each other and let the tears wash away their pain. Finally, the Summoner guided his two Guardians to their feet. There was one more yet to greet, and he wasn't about to keep the reunion of father and son at bay. "Jecht, Auron... Let us go meet this young hero of yours." Far be it from either man to deny their Summoner, the trio departed to go await the young man's arrival. And through it all.... Auron was smiling.

--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~-- 

God, that ending sucked. c.c *glomps Auron* But he deserves a happy ending for once. Too many fics end with tormenting the poor guy. *pets da poor widdle Aurie* 


End file.
